You don't make me confused anymore
by tinnie75
Summary: When Meredith organizes a Halloween party with a lot of alcohol, nothing stays the same. Please R&R.


**I wanted to write a series of Halloween fanfiction about everyone, but it ended with one. Sorry for all grammatical errors, but English is not my first language and I didn't have time to find a beta if I wanted to post it during Halloween. Anyway enjoy the story and let me know if you like it ;)**

* * *

><p>"Hi. Is Lady Gaga interested in dancing with me?" asked Jackson hopefully when he saw Cristina standing in a corner of Meredith's living room drinking punch and stepped closer to her.<p>

"It's Madonna, you moron," she snapped as she turned around and rolled her eyes. "And no I'm not." When Meredith asked her to come to her Halloween party she tried to find an excuse, but after all she came because Meredith is her best friend. But it didn't change the fact that she wasn't in a mood for party and she just stood in the corner and drank punch all night hoping nobody will notice her.

"Ok. Fine. You don't have to be mad," he said when he saw, that she's probably angry, but he didn't know why. "You just seemed to be a little lonely, so I tried to make you a company."

"Is it that obvious?" she asked and took a sip from her drink. "I mean, is it so obvious that I came here alone?"

"Well, you stand alone in a corner with a glass of punch, while many guys would love to dance with you." He said with his typical sweet smile on his lips.

"Yeah, many drunken guys who don't even know my name. No, thanks."

"I know about one, who knows your name and has a very sexy costume."

"Oh, please, don't say you, Jack Sparrow. Or I'm gonna vomit." She shook her head, trying to tell him she's not interested.

"That would be probably caused by the amount of alcohol you have drunk today." He didn't stop teasing her, even when she wasn't really nice to him. If he didn't know her for such a long time he would give up, but he did and he tried to convince her to dance with him.

"If you want to piss me off, you should rather go away. I'm not in a good mood today."

"Is it because of your husband and that slutty Cinderella he came here with?" he asked and pointed to Owen who was dressed like a vampire and who was making out with a skinny girl dressed like some sort of princess.

"He's not my husband anymore," Cristina said bitterly as she looked at Owen and his sexy company, who was just sitting in his lap and giggling.

"It wasn't that long time ago when he was."

"If I dance with you, will you finally shut up about my ex?" she asked, hoping he'll stop talking about Owen. It was almost two months since their divorce, but she still heard people talking about them.

"Sure." He nodded.

"Then let's dance," she said and put her glass back on a table. "But do not dare to touch my ass."

"I'll try. But in a heat of moment I can't promise anything." He smiled, grabbed her hand a dragged her to the middle of the room. Suddenly a slow song started to play, so he put his hands on her hips and slowly pulled her closer.

"What are you doing?" she asked nervously as she felt the distance between them getting smaller.

"It's a slow song. We can't dance it apart. And I'm not touching your ass or anything, so chill out. Ok?"

She slightly nodded and let him pull her as close, as possible. For a first few second it felt weird to be so close to him, to hear his breath, to feel his heartbeat, but after a little while it became comfortable. She didn't realize it, but as they danced she put her head on his shoulder and her blond wig tickled his nose. Cristina didn't quite understand why, but at least for a while she finally felt satisfied. For a moment she forgot about all the pain and all problems in her life and just enjoyed the dance with one of the hottest men in the room. It's always looked like she doesn't like him, but it wasn't true. He has always had so many questions about her and she didn't like the insecure, when she wasn't sure with the answers. To be honest, she liked the fact that someone actually cared about her even if it was a little annoying. Meredith had her own problems and after she divorced Owen, she didn't have anyone to talk to. Of course she'd never talk about her problems with Jackson, but at least she knew, he'd listen. And now it felt so weird to dance with him and suddenly she was so insecure with her feelings she needed to get away from him.

"I gotta go," she murmured, quickly pulled away and ran to Mer's kitchen. At that moment, she didn't know what happened or why she did it, but she hoped he won't come there to find her.

Jackson just stood in the middle of the living room looking at the spot where he and Cristina danced just a moment ago. He wasn't sure if he did something wrong, but he was sure that he needed to find out.

"What's going on, Cristina?" He asked when he entered one of the bedrooms and finally found Cristina sitting on the floor with her head in her hands.

"I wish I knew what's going on," she said quietly wiping little tears from her face. "I wish I knew why I can't look at you without thinking what would be different if I gave you a chance. But I don't. I don't know anything lately. And your arms wrapped around me don't make it easier," she said still trying not to look at him because if she saw his bright eyes again, she might tell him everything about her feelings and she wasn't sure if it's right.

"I don't understand what you are trying to say," he said confused and slowly sat next to her.

"I must be crazy or really drunk," she whispered still more for herself than for him and suddenly started to laugh. "Because if I was sober I'd never tell you this." She raised her head and looked into his confused blue-green eyes. "I act like a bitch when I feel insecure. And you make me feel insecure most of the time. Because you act like you care about me and then you pretend I don't exist. And when I deal with the fact I'm alone and nobody cares you're hitting on me again. So tell me what you want or do something. Anything. Just let me know what you want. Because I'm probably too drunk to understand it myself.

"I'm sorry," he whispered apologetically and took her tiny hand into his. "I was not trying to confuse you. I'm really confused myself and I know it doesn't feel good."

"I'm sorry too. I'm acting like a bitch and now I'm bothering you with my own problems. I'm too drunk to think."

"Are you too drunk to resist if I try to kiss you?" he asked her softly, still holding her hand.

"What if I don't want to resist?" she answered him with a question and slowly moved closer to him. She had to admit that his Jackson Sparrow costume made him even sexier than he was and his pretty eyes made her heart beat faster than was healthy.

He looked deep into her soft brown eyes and while he put one his hand on her hip with the other hand he removed her wig and let her curly hair fall on her shoulders. "That blond wig was cute but… It's not you," he whispered and rested his forehead against hers. "And I want _you_." he said in almost inaudible tone, but she felt his words in every inch of her body. She knew there is no way back, so she slowly closed her eyes and their lips finally connected into a long soft kiss. This kiss was completely different from their first kiss. This one was slow deep and full of understanding with a little bit of passion. This one was perfect and they both knew it. As their lips separated they were quietly looking at each other, worried that words could break nice moment between them.

"So…" Cristina started, but stopped when she saw that Jackson has something to say.

"Would you like to go downstairs, join the party again or…"

"I'd rather stay here. I'm not feeling for party today," she said. "But if you wanna go…"

"I think I'll stay," he said with a little smile on his lips. "If you don't mind."

"I don't." She shook her head lightly and slowly put it on his shoulder. "You don't make me confused anymore."


End file.
